


Naming

by tadok0ro



Series: Cole's Cat [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadok0ro/pseuds/tadok0ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sequel/companion to Strays Stick Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming

**Author's Note:**

> I've hit a dry spell, but I want to write more Cole, so I am open to prompts or requests. tadok0ro.tumblr.com is my tumblr if you want to talk or prompt things.

"What on earth made you think that letting it- _Cole_ \- keep that cat was a good idea?" Cassandra is positively livid, storming into the Inquisitor's room while she read through some reports. She's been dreading this encounter ever since they returned from Crestwood.

"It's just a cat, I don't see what harm could be done." Lavellan sits back in her chair and sets the report aside.

Cassandra makes a disgusted noise. " _Harm_? Do you have any idea what sort of damages it's done in the time it's been here?"

"No? I mean, I heard it killed a bird, but-"

"One of Lelianna's messenger birds. It disturbs the rookery incessantly. Lelianna's work cannot be done at it's full potential under these conditions." Cassandra folds her arms over her chest.

"Okay... the bird thing only happened when we first got here and it was still starving. It hasn't happened since. The rookery is disturbed by _anything_ that moves an inch in there. These are hardly world-shattering issues." Lavellan eases out of the chair and walks around her desk, towards the stairs. The trip back to Skyhold was kind and free of many of the usual surprises that plagued them. The time and rest let her ankle heal for the most part.

Cassandra follows. "If you must know, it... spit up on Josephine's desk. In front of visiting nobles."

Lavellan snorts. "As long as they weren't dissuaded from supporting the Inquisition- that's hilarious." She can practically feel Cassandra's disapproving scowl behind her. "Is that all?"

"No. It tore up the drapery with it's claws, ruined one of Vivienne's chairs and it... _urinated_ on my bed. It is a nuisance and it must be gotten rid of."

"So, the cat hasn't been possessed by a demon? Or was discovered to be a spy sent by Corypheus? Or _is_ the mastermind behind Corypheus!" She laughs at the mental image and hears Cassandra tisk, annoyed. She opens the door to the main hall. "It's causing minor issues at most, yes, but we have bigger concerns. It's also helping- have you _seen_ how happy the soldiers are around that cat? And the kitchen staff- they haven't been having as much trouble with rats anymore, have they?"

"Fine." Cassandra sighs, her surrender. "Now excuse me, Inquisitor, I have some sheets to clean."

\---

Lavellan finds Cole in infirmary. He's sitting on a chair next to the cot of a wounded soldier where the cat lays. Compared to the malnourished, mud-caked thing they found in Crestwood, it was hard to believe it was the same cat. Fur long, clean and soft with the tangles brushed and matted parts cut out. When they first arrived, it's hip bones could be seen jutting out from it's side and it felt like the wind would send the poor thing flying away. But Cole had taken care of it, snitching meat from the kitchens or from people's plates. Once it's strength recovered, it grew plump from the mice it caught in the cellars.

"How are they doing, Cole?" She sits down next to him and hears the cat purring on the cot.

"They will heal. It's just the inside that hurts, now. They fret and regret, wonder if they could have done differently, but it wasn't their fault. They couldn't have known." He lowers his head, wrings his hands in his lap. "The cat likes to help to. She purrs when she's happy, but also when she wants to heal. She's like me." He reaches out and scratches the cat's head gently. It reacts to his touch and stretches out, rolling onto its back to show it's stomach. Cole smiles. "Thank you for letting me keep her. She's happy here. I'm happy here."

She smiles back at him. "Good, I'm glad. Have you thought of a name yet?"

Cole hums. "Not really. She wants one, but she won't tell me what name she likes. Dorian calls her Furball, but she doesn't like that name." He pats his thighs and shakes his head. "Naming is hard."

"Well, you have some ideas don't you?" He nods. "What's you favorite one?"

He's quiet for a long moment, looks away, looks at the floor. "Lavellan."

"What?"

He tilts his head so he can look up at her through his messy bangs. "Lavellan. Because she reminds me of you."

She blinks, confused. "How so?"

"She's light and playful, batting at the birds and breaking bottles, but also gentle and kind and caring. Softness in the sharp, shattering shell of a world. A light laugh when the dark dread grips and grabs. Hope and love and reminders of home."

She scratches the back of her neck and tries to will the blush from her cheeks. "Oh, just those few similarities?"

"No, not just those. There are more, but I don't know the right words."

"I was joking, you don't have to actually tell me anymore."

"Her fur." He reaches out to pet it slowly as if to demonstrate. "Her fur reminds me of your hair. It's soft and it's calming and everything's not so loud when I touch it."

She covers her face with her hands, hides her burning cheeks. _Cute._ She's not sure if she can handle anymore before her cheeks erupt into flames. "That's a good name, I'm sure she will like it." He seems transfixed on the cat, stroking its fur with languid motions. She stands quietly, not wishing to disturb them, and makes for the exit. "I'll see you later, Cole."

As she leaves, she hears Cole's muffled voice. "Do you like that name?" The cat meows and Cole laughs. "Good. I'm glad, Lavellan."


End file.
